Lessons for a Future King
by Sportsgirl815
Summary: Fili is Thorin's heir. One day he will be king. But he has many lessons to learn before he is ready to take up the crown.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky, its delicate, watery beams shining wanly down on the two brothers. The older dwarves braids were blown about by the strong wind, while the younger ones hair flew wildly behind him.

The two brothers had decided to go out and play. Kili insisted on being a dwarvish warrior of old, which left his older brother the part of the evil Orc. But Fili did not mind, even though it meant that he would most certainly have to "die", if only to keep Kili's naïve perception that good could always conquer evil alive. They had promised their mother they would be home before the sun set, which would be in only a few hours.

Kili and Fili had been preoccupied with the pretend battle that raged between them.

Their battle had taken them so far through the meadow and woods that Fili wasn't entirely sure where they were. From the look of the rocks all around them they were closer to the mountains and quarry than he had wanted them to go. But what really concerned him was the ledge directly in front of them.

He was about to tell Kili it was time to go home when he saw his brother heading to the ledge. Although Kili was faster Fili was taller and had longer legs and easily caught up to his younger brother. He grabbed Kili by the scruff of the neck, jerking him back.

"Awww, come on, Fili," Kili whined. But Fili ignored him until he had dragged him back a good measure from the ledge.

"There's no harm in looking what's down there, is there?" Kili said to his brother once he had let go.

Fili pondered his brother's question. He knew it was dangerous. When he had gone to pull Kili back he had seen down into the canyon. It was about twenty feet deep and filled with sharp rock at the bottom. He was also sure that the rocks near the edge were not sturdy and would almost certainly cause them to fall should they get to close.

At the same time he didn't think Kili was clumsy. On the contrary, Kili was rather elegant and graceful, for a dwarf. And he could never say no to his baby brother, especially when he looked into his big brown eyes.

"Alright," Fili conceded with a sigh. But his resignation was short lived when he saw the delight on Kili's face. "But only for a minute. And-"

Before he could finish his thought about being careful Kili darted forward.

"No, Kili, stop!" He yelled after his brother.

Kili stopped sharply at the edge and turned to look at his brother. He looked back at his brother, confused, but before he could ask Fili saw his expression change in an instance, from confusion to panic, as he lost his footing on the edge and realized he was about to fall.

It felt to Fili as if fifty impossibly heavy stones had been dropped in his stomach. His eyes held Kili's panicked ones as he watched his brother tumble over the edge. He reached out to grab his brother. His head told him he was to far but his heart made him do it nonetheless.

Kili's scream as he fell made Fili shiver. He prayed that Kili would be all right. But it was the sick thudding sound and Kili's cries of agony that made his blood run cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili stood frozen for a moment, fear overtaking his body. But Kili's screams pulled him out of his stupor. He had heard his brother cry before but it never sounded anything like this. These were bone-shattering screams that reverberated all around them.

He ran forward to the ledge.

"Kili, Kili, are you alright?" Fili screamed down, peering over, trying to get a look at his brother.

But Kili did not respond, he just kept up the horrid screaming that was ringing in Fili's ears.

Fili looked for a way down to his brother. The rocks were sharp and smooth, making for very little hold. But there was a section that looked like it would be climbable. And if it meant helping his brother he had to try.

Slowly Fili started to make his way down. When he was midway he heard something worse than before from Kili, silence. Kili had stopped screaming. Fili urged his feet and arms to go faster, to match the pace of his beating heart. Once he was down Fili ran to his brother.

Kili's eyes were closed. Not in the peaceful way Fili was used to seeing when they slept. Rather his face was covered in sweat and contorted, even in unconsciousness he was in pain. But what really made Fili worry was Kili's left leg sticking out at an unnatural angle.

"Kili," Fili said, shaking his brother's shoulders gently.

"Wake up."

Kili's eyes flitted open and the noise he made, like a frightened baby bird, made Fili instantly regret waking him up.

"Fili, it hurts," he whimpered.

"I know. It's going to be ok," Fili assured his brother, even though in the back of his mind he had not idea what was going to happen.

He had no idea what to do. On the one hand he did not want to leave his injured brother but on the other he knew that he would not be able to help him if he stayed.

Fili made to stand and Kili started to cry.

"You're going to leave me to die aren't you?" He asked pitifully.

"Hush," Fili cooed, bending back down. He stroked Kili's hair. "You aren't going to die, but I must go get help."

"Don't go. Don't leave me. Please, don't go."

And even though it killed him to leave, his brother begging him to stay, Fili got up and ran.


End file.
